un sueño una concecuencia
by mimi3435
Summary: una fan de crepusculo, manejada por la íra pide un deseo y termina comvirtiendose en bella sin ver que en el futuro los cullen lo sabran y ella no tendra mas escapatoria que aceptar lo que siente, desea y quiere
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, para que comenzar a relatar mi historia sin decirles como me llamo, me llamo Sandra marcela soto Flórez, tengo 15 años y ya que no tengo por que evitar decirlo, me encanta la saga de crepúsculo

Mi madre no lo entendía, me decía que era una tontería estar obsesionada con "una saga de libros tontos de amor de fantasía" como les decía ella, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con su definición, pero no podía hacer nada para corregirla porque hiciera lo que hiciera ella seguiría llamándolo así.

Ella y yo teníamos muchas peleas por el mismo tema: crepúsculo. Según ella descuidaría el estudio, pero nunca lo hacia así que no sabia de que se preocupaba. Yo nunca descuidaba la escuela, pero no era la mejor del grupo debo admitir.

Un día estábamos en plena pelea hasta que apareció mi hermanito Steven dándole la razón a mi madre, mi hermana también se les unió dejándome a mi sola y sin armas con que tacar y Comenzaron los insultos por parte de ambas partes

- así que me dejan sola, no importa, podrían unirse a ella, no serian los únicos traidores en el mundo-dije mirándolos feo

-mira lo que estas haciendo marcela, te estas peleando con mama solo por unos tontos libros-dijo Steven, mi hermano

- ¿tontos libros?, esos "tontos libros" son lo que me mantiene contenta, me voy de este mundo y me meto en mi imaginación. Gracias a esos libros no estoy loca-dije

-si. Tu te vas de este mundo con libros y Michael se iba con droga, ¿no será que tu amiguito te enseño a usar el papel para irte de este mundo?-dijo mi hermano y mi ira actuó por si sola. Mi mano golpeo su rostro, no me arrepiento pero tampoco me sentí orgullosa de eso

- nunca vuelvas a decir eso de Michael. Puede que no hiciera nada por defenderlo cuando estaba vivo, pero ahora esta muerto y lo hare respetar. Metete con migo pero no con el-dije

Mama corrió hasta mi hermano y lo socorrió como si le hubiera volteado la cara, mientras solo lo bofetee

-mírate, ya hasta golpeas a tu hermano, ¿no te da vergüenza? ¿Yo te he criado así?-grito mi madre

Yo corrí a mi habitación y me encerré allí. Recogí una almohada y comencé a llorar como nunca lo había echo. Yo nunca había golpeado a mi hermano, jamás le había dicho ni una sola de las cosas que le había dicho hacia ya un momento, el había sido además de mi hermano mi mejor amigo y cómplice en todas mis travesuras. Pero la culpa la tenía el, se había metido con un gran amigo, que aunque tenia problemas con drogas y alcohol era muy buen amigo, y además se había muerto. El se había buscado que lo bofeteara

Un rato después la puerta de mi cuarto sonó, no quise abrir, quería estar sola, sin nadie que me molestara, no que me dijera que era lo que tenia que hacer, quería estar con migo misma y reflexionar sola, sin ayuda de un hombre de 17 años que tenia los mismos problemas de mi amigo Michael. Volvió a sonar

-¡DEJENME SOLA!-grite

-marce por favor ábreme la puerta, necesito que hablemos-dijo mi mama

-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE!-grite para luego susurra en sollozos-¡déjenme en paz!

-ok, pero estaré esperando aquí afuera, enserio necesito que arreglemos las cosas-dijo y se escucharon sus pasos alejándose

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, mire el cielo y vi una estrella fugaz

-deseo que mi vida sea la de bella swan de crepúsculo-dije cerrando los ojos

Al abrirlos la estrella brillo por ultima vez perdiéndose en el espacio, no se porque me ponía a pedirle a una estrella algo pero cuando una persona esta triste es muy posible que se crea cualquier cosa

Poco después me dormí apoyada en la ventana

Me desperté en una cama y con un frio atroz, al darme vuelta me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto. Corrí a verme a un espejo y vi la mismísima imagen de Isabella swan…

-no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando-dije mientras tocaba el vidrio y la persona reflejada (ósea yo) hacia lo mismo

_Toc, Toc _alguien toco la puerta y yo fui a abrir, era Charlie.

_-_bella, ya me voy, quería saber te irías con Edward o en tu camioneta

No recuerdo haber tenido ningún sueño, ¡claro! Esto debe ser un sueño. Y ni loca lo voy a desaprovechar, me divertiré hasta despertar. Seguiré el juego

-Em.…papa, me voy en mi camioneta hoy-dije

-ok-dijo y se fue

Cuando escuche su patrulla, me metí a baño, me vestí con unos jean negro y una camisa blanca, un collar largo, una chaqueta elegante, y unos tacos negros. Sabia que bella no se vestía hací, peo este era mi sueño y le iba a poner un toque marcela


	2. Chapter 2

Baje y comí una taza con cereales. Cuando termine subí al baño para cepillarme los dientes. Poco después escuche la puerta. Baje rápidamente, ya que pensaba que era Edward o alguno de los cullen, pero me vi con la sorpresa de que era yo misma. Mi cuerpo estaba parado afuera de la casa de bella. Me quede paralizada mirando a mi cuerpo mientras yo estaba en el cuerpo de bella, mi cuerpo se movía como si nada.

-si no me dejas entrar dejare que una mosca te entre en la boca-dijo mi yo físico algo molesto

Cerré la boca, y la deje pasar. Todavía no podía articular palabra alguna

-¿quieres una explicación?-dijo sentándose en un mueble como si nada

Yo asentí y la imite

-Comencemos por el principio, yo soy tu conciencia, al pedir el deseo a la estrella tu vida fue reemplazada por la de bella, y la de bella por la tuya-dijo

-entonces bella esta viviendo lo mismo que yo, pero con mas miedo y madures-dije tratando de adivinar

-no-dijo-ella tiene tu memoria, ella esta convencida que eres tu, aunque sus cualidades son las de ella. Ella esta en tu cuerpo pero con tus recuerdos, pensamientos, actos, todo.-concluyo

-o sea, que ella piensa que soy yo, y de ahora e adelante actuara con su timidez, falta de autoestima, torpeza, madures, tranquilidad y miedo-dije comprendiendo-y solo yo se que es lo que pasa

-exacto, pero debes tener en cuenta que ya es tu propio libro en el que estas-dijo, la mire confundida- aquí no pasara nada que en crepúsculo, a menos que tu hagas lo que bella hacia, crepúsculo existe, pero este es una especie de libro aparte, digamos un borrador de la escritora. Edward te tratara como Edward trata a bella en la saga, pero tú no necesariamente tienes porque actuar como bella, ¿ya comprendes?

- entonces, si yo le doy una cachetada a Edward por cualquier cosa, el libro no cambiaria-dije

-cambiara si haces algo estúpido o tonto-dijo-me refiero a que si tu le das una cachetada porque decidió darte un regalo, es muy posible que el note que no eres bella, y si el se da cuenta, tendrás que elegir entre quedarte y ser odiada por todos o volver a tu cuerpo y a tu vida sea lo sea que bella este haciendo con ella y los cambios serán permanentes. A menos que si se dan cuenta de lo que pasa tu elijas quedarte aquí o alguna otra opción que sabrás a su tiempo

Ok, esto no era lo que me esperaba, aquí tenia que ser inteligente. Tendrá que pensar mis movimiento, palabras, atuendos, etc. Ahí recordé lo que tenia puesto

-tengo que cambiarme-dije

-no, Alice vio que te pondrías eso, piensa que decidiste cambiar de look. Ya ese paso lo debes dejar así, pero invéntate una buena escusa para decir tu repentino cambio de humor, porque bella le dijo a Edward que nunca se pondría algo del montón de ropa que Alice le trae. Piensa bien las cosas y trata de no dejarte llevar por las cosas que pasan o que ves-concluyo

-ok. Le diré que pensé bien las cosas y que mejor le daba una oportunidad a Alice para ver que hacia con migo. Si me convierte demasiado le paro a mi decisión. Tal vez eso sea lo único por ahora-dije y ella asintió

-lo siento, debo irme porque la persona a la que le vas a dar la oportunidad esta llegando. Adiós-dijo y salió por la puerta

Corrí para ver a donde iba, pero vi a Alice bajando del auto plateado que tanto me había imaginado

-hey-dije cuando llego hasta donde yo estaba

-sabia que lo harías. Pero ahora debo mirarte bien para ver si te falta algo-dijo haciéndome dar una vuelta como si fuera una modelo de tv

Me reí y ella me imito

-hoy nos vamos de compras. Quiero ver como te quedan los vestidos ya que no me has dejado comprártelos-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo hasta llegar a mis tacones-pensé que nunca te pondrías unos de esos-dijo riendo como una niña que ve un dulce de chocolate y planea tenerlo

-si. Cambie de opinión. Decidí darte una oportunidad con esto de mi ropa-dije y en sus ojos vi un rastro de maldad, así que proseguí-pero si te pasas perderás tu oportunidad

-ok, ok. Prometo llevarte a todas las salidas de compras para que me detengas si se me pasa la mano-dijo subiendo la mano derecha a la altura de su pecho

-vámonos o llegaremos tarde-dije y ella me cogió de la mano cargando gran parte de mi peso

-no me caeré, ya se caminar con ellos-dije y ella me soltó

Comencé a caminar pero ella se quedo parada detrás de mí. Me voltee para mirarla y ella sonreía llena de orgullo. De repente sentí su abrazo y su risita

-estoy tan orgullosa de ti bella—dijo dramáticamente

-no es para tanto. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo-dije cuando ella me soltó y ella volvió a abrazarme

-Alice…no…no puedo…Respirar-dije como pude

-ok. Vámonos para el instituto. Veras como toda la escuela te mira. Serás el centro de atención con nosotros-dijo

-genial-dije sarcásticamente

Puede que bella y yo no nos pareciéramos mucho, pero algo que compartía con ella era el odio a ser el centro de atención. Y no se porque lo odiaba si en mi escuela normal, yo era la líder de las porristas…era algo que nunca había querido ser, pero ya que también compartíamos la mala suerte, me toco. Era bastante malo ser popular, ya que todos estaban con tigo solo por serlo no porque te quisieran de verdad y muy probablemente aquí seria así también. Solo había una cosa que me reconfortaba: ver a Edward cullen en persona, poder decirle hola, poder besarlo…Comprenden...BESARLO. Si no me desmallo cuando llegue ese momento seré muuuuy afortunada


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos al instituto muy rápido. Tenia miedo de salir del auto, así que antes de salir tome aire y lo solté muy despacio. Abrí la puerta y apenas Salí del auto todos comenzaron a mirarme…me daba ganas de gritar "que nunca habían visto una chica bien arreglada" pero yo era bella en estos momento y tenía que comportarme como ella. Un chico rubio me intercepto en el camino y gracias a mi mala suerte Alice ya había llegado donde Edward.

-hola bella, estas muy hermosa hoy-dijo algo coqueto. Este debía ser Mike newton. Apenas lo conocí y ya me caía mal, jajá nada mejor que eso

-hola, Em. Gracias-dije cortante. Eso no lo podía controlar

¿Ese chico no entendía que no iba a tener una oportunidad con bella? ¿Era masoquista? Porque según mi experiencia con el libro ella siempre le decía NO

-bueno. Quería saber si querías salir con migo el sábado, claro, como amigos-dijo

Jajá, el no sabia fingir. Pobre

-no gracias, tengo el sábado ocupado-dije mirando a Edward

Era mejor de lo que pensaba, hasta el mismísimo Robert pattinson era una mala imitación de el. Parecía un dios griego. Bella no se equivocaba con las palabras con las que lo describía…simplemente perfecto. El sonrió al ver mi mirada en el y movió el rostro a un lado negando con la cabeza

-entonces otro día, dime cuando estas libre-dijo y yo mire a Edward pidiendo auxilio

El ya estaba caminando hacia mí. Si no fuera porque lo amaba lo mataría por estarse tardando tanto en ayudarme

-lo siento Mike, pero en estos días estaré ocupada con los cullen-dije matando a Edward con la mirada, ya estaba cerca, pero no tenía nada en la cabeza más que salir de compras

-bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que esperar-dijo Mike mirando feo a Edward que ya estaba a mi lado

-ok, adiós Mike-dije cogiendo de la mano a Edward

Caminamos hasta donde estaba su familia. Sinceramente este chico tenía suerte, y mucha. De haberlo conocido yo en mi cuerpo, le estaría diciendo hasta de que se iba a morir

-así que estarás ocupada con nosotros todos estos días-dijo emmet, burlándose. Me reí

-no sabia que harías algo mas con nosotros además de ir de compras con migo-dijo Alice

-bueno, tenia en mente hacerlo pero ya que les molesta tal vez deba desistir. Tenia pensado retar a emmet en algún video juego. Tal vez ayudarle a esme con el jardín-al decir esto suspire y mire a Rosalie que estaba a punto de carcajearse, y a decir verdad, yo también-pero bueno, me quedare con las ganas

Escuche a Edward reír por lo bajo. Le apreté la mano y el paro, aunque ya éramos 4 los que estábamos a punto de carcajearnos contando a Edward y muy seguramente a Jasper, al cual no había visto aquí… ¿adonde estaría?

-¿así que piensas retarme en algún video juego?-dijo emmet con voz maliciosa, menos mal no sabia que yo era experta en video juegos…lastima, se sentirá pésimo cuando le gane

-a lo mejor y te gane en alguno-dije sonriendo maliciosamente

Rosalie y Edward no aguantaron más y se carcajearon demasiado fuerte. Todo el instituto nos miraba. Alice, yo y emmet los miramos demasiado mal. Creo que Alice y yo nos conectamos ya que nos cruzamos de brazos al mismo tiempo y levantamos una ceja al mismo tiempo mirándolos como si fueran algo extraño. Ambos nos miraron algo apenados y con algo de… ¿miedo?, ok, tenia que admitirlo, ver a Alice y a bella hacer la misma expresión y a una sincronía imposible tenia que dar miedo ¿o no?

-lo siento-me susurro Edward al oído, todo el cuerpo me tembló. Tenia que contestarle

-no hay problema-dije en un susurro ya que mi voz normal creo que se quebraría gracias al montón de maripositas en mi estomago y el escalofrió en todo el cuerpo

-vámonos a clases-dijo Rosalie picándome un ojo como con complicidad…un momento… ¿Rosalie me pico un ojo con complicidad?...esto era muy raro, ¿no se supone que bella no le caía bien a Rosalie?

Ok, dejare de pensar en eso por un momento. Llegamos a clases y por suerte la 1º fue biología…con Edward…suspire inconscientemente cuando llegamos

-no sabia que te gustaba tanto venir a clases-dijo Edward al sentarnos, por un momento me embobe con el tono de su voz…era taaan seductor

-es por que estoy con tigo Edward-dije mirándolo, el sonrió

-la misma razón por la que no me separo de ti casi nunca-dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

No podía ser cierto…mi corazón no dejo de latir… ¡RAYOS! Se acelero mas…que vergüenza…sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas. El sonrió de nuevo

-me encanta cuando esto pasa-dijo tocando mis mejillas con suavidad y ternura

En eso llego el profesor y decidí atender porque era obvio que no me iría tan bien como a bella dado que yo tengo 15 años y estaba unos años más atrás que ella.

Al terminar la clase me sorprendí de que era una experta en biología…bastante sorprendente ya que no me habían enseñado las funciones de las células…bueno si lo habían echo, pero yo no lo había entendido tan bien. Las demás clases siguieron hasta que llego el almuerzo. Jessica no paraba de hablar y yo aunque le ponía atención a cada palabra no sabía muy bien como era su punto de vista. Cuando mociono a Edward fue que mi emoción volvió

-Edward te esta esperando de nuevo en aquella mesa-dijo

-ok, gracias Jessica. Em y tal vez debas invitar a Mike al baile…serian la pareja del año-le dije esto ultimo dándome cuenta que la historia apenas comenzaba

Ella me sonrió y luego que dio suerte con Edward. Me caería bien si no fuera porque sabia que ella me odiaba o mas bien a bella. Me dirigí a la mesa en donde Edward me esperaba sonriente

-hola-dije sonriendo

-hola-dijo

Me senté y lo mire. El me miraba como entre confundido y sorprendido

-¿Qué pasa?-dije

-¿no vas a comer?-pregunto

-no. No tengo mucha hambre que digamos-dije y el me miro raro pero decidió dejar el tema aparte

-así que una oportunidad para Alice-dijo mirando mi ropa

-si, no lose, tal vez en serio quiera cambiar mi look un poco. Además prometió no excederse-dije defendiéndola…ya me sentía como bella, pero no en el aspecto de bella, bella; si no más bien cómoda con que me llamaran así

-¿sabes que planea vaciar todo el centro comercial hoy con tigo?-dijo para asustarme pero no lo logro

-tal vez si lo tratamos de ver por el lado bueno no es tan malo-dije defendiéndola de nuevo-tal vez hasta me divierta comprando

Al decir esto vi como Edward luchaba con reírse o asustarse. Para mi gran suerte opto por la primera opción. Mire a Alice y ella me miraba con una sonrisa nada discreta. La voz de Edward me hizo mirarlo de nuevo

-es una broma, ¿verdad?-dijo aun riendo

Lo mire seria, aunque con mucho esfuerzo ya que el era demasiado bueno como para ser real. Gracias a mi experiencia haciéndome la fría en mi vida real, funciono

-¿completamente segura?-dijo medio inseguro

-claro, no es como si me fuera a morir con intentarlo-dije tratando de convencerlo

-ok. Luego no te quejes, por que me reiré bastante

-entonces aunque me divierta bastante me quejare-dije mirándolo y acercándome un poco con cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos, bastante difícil, pero no imposible

-¿Por qué?

-porque me encanta verte reír, te ves tan…como explicarlo…Tan…tierno

-ok, entonces tratare de reírme menos. Lo ultimo que quiero parecer es tierno-dijo poniéndose serio, aunque se le notaba que estaba a punto de reírse

-lo eres-dije alejándome y luego me pare

-¿adonde vas?-dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido… ¡no puede ser! ¿Hasta así se tiene que ver lindo?

-Em, me dio hambre de repente-dije y me fui

No paso mucho hasta que lo sentí a mi lado, me reí al pensar en lo que podrían estar pensando los chicos de aquí como para obligar a Edward a acompañarme

-¿de que ríes?-dijo mirándome, no quise mirarlo ya que me demostraría demasiado tonta

-estaba pensando en lo que estarían pensando los chicos de aquí como para que tu vinieras a acompañarme-dije riendo

-no es por eso que vine-dijo mirando hacia adelante

-¿a no? ¿Seguro?-dije como para ponerlo a dudar

-ok, si. No me gusto mucho que prácticamente todos los hombres de aquí quisieran invitarte a salir…y que otros pensaran como seria si tu tuvieras…-dijo y gruño

Ya sabia en que terminaba la frase, la única imagen que cruzo por mi cabeza fue con el. Le toque la mano y al mirarme vi sus ojos negros por la furia

-el único en mi vida eres tu Edward. Nadie cambiara eso. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré con tigo-dije y le toque la mejilla para que sintiera mi compañía-mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti, a nadie mas

Al decir esto el me sonrió y puso su mano en mi cintura mientras yo observaba como sus ojos volvían a ser dorados

Hicimos la fila y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, cosas sin sentido. Compre una coca-cola y una hamburguesa extra grande. Al pagar Edward rio

-¿Qué pasa?-dije cogiendo mi comida

-Alice esta por venir hacia ti para botar esa comida, piensa que es demasiado grasosa-dijo

Al mirar a Alice vi la viva imagen de mi hermano la última vez que lo vi. Deje la bandeja a un lado y camine a la salida. Pude sentir la mirada de Edward a mis espaldas, pero no quería que el viera mi tristeza y menos cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a Salí. Al salir me monte en mi camioneta y Salí de allí.


	4. Chapter 4

Pare en algún lugar que no sabia donde era, pero la verdad no me importaba. Me baje de la camioneta y me interne en el bosque. Vi un árbol caído y me senté ahí. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente recordando toda la pelea, el golpe, el deseo, a mi madre llamando a mi puerta para arreglar las cosas. No entendía como había sido capas de ponerme feliz al verme en el cuerpo de bella, en la vida de ella, mientras dejaba a mi familia y aun peor después de la cruel pelea de la noche anterior.

Después de un tiempo de estar llorando, sentí a alguien detrás de mí y paso seguido una rama rompiéndose. Me di vuelta rápidamente y vi a Rosalie parada casi en donde yo estaba sentada

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije limpiando mis lagrimas

-vine porque Edward y los demás están buscándote muy preocupados-dijo con un tanto de culpa

-¿te puedo pedir un favor Rosalie?-dije lo mas seria que pude

-depende-dijo

-¿podrías dejarme sola un rato? Yo me iré casa después-dije mirándola suplicante

-no puedo-dijo acercándose

-por favor Rosalie, solo…solo quiero estar sola-dije suplicante, otra vez llorando

-no es cierto que estoy aquí por que los demás te están buscando. Si es cierto que te están buscando, pero no que estoy aquí por eso. Al verte salir de la cafetería pude notar que estabas triste, pare a Edward que iba a salir detrás de ti y le dije que era mejor que estuvieras sola. Después de que llegaron a casa decidieron salir en tu búsqueda pero yo me puse a pensar que si yo fuera humana y estuviera triste y además quisiera estar sola ¿adonde quisiera ir? y me vino a la cabeza el bosque, para ese momento Edward ya estaba lejos así que te busque y luego te escuche llorando…-dijo pero no la deje terminar ya que me lance sobre ella y la abrase. Ella respondió el abrazo

-gracias-susurre demasiado bajo pero ella escucho

-no es nada-dijo

Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que logre tranquilizarme un poco y la solté

-¿puedes decirme porque estas tan triste o es demasiado doloroso?-dijo dulcemente, como alentándome

-si y si. Es algo complicado. Creo que tu serias la única a la que lograría decírselo, no seria capaz de decírselo a Edward o Alice o cualquier otro de la familia-dije, ella me sonrió como alentándome

-bueno, hace un tiempo yo quería demasiado a una persona, el era mi mejor amigo, confidente, cómplice con travesuras, en pocas palabras: mi hermano. La ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando tuvimos una pelea, nos dijimos muchas cosas pero hubo una cosa que dijo que logro que mi ira fuera demasiada, tanta que lo bofetee. Las personas que estaban de su parte a las cuales también quería mucho fueron en su ayuda. Me dijeron que si no me daba vergüenza, y cosas de más-para ese momento Rosalie me miraba con tristeza y yo lloraba-me encerré en mi cuarto y llore como nunca, bueno, esta vez supere a aquella, pero ese no es el punto. Una de esas personas toco mi puerta y me pidió que arregláramos las cosas, pero yo no quise. Al ver el rostro de Alice hoy, cuando estaba brava, me recordó a Steven cuando estábamos peleando

-¿Steven es el chico a quien bofeteaste? ¿El que sentías como tu hermano?-dijo, yo asentí ya que solo su nombre me producía una tristeza demasiado fuerte-quieres contarme algo mas o no puedes

-si, puedo seguir. Su rostro me recordó toda la pelea, y me hizo darme cuenta que lo extraño y que lo quiero demasiado rose, que fui una tonta al pelearme con el-dije y la volví a abrazar

-tranquila bella. Todo esta bien. Yo estoy aquí y no te dejare sola-dijo abrazándome, luego se soltó de mi abrazo y me hizo mirarle-yo seré la que llene ese vacio que dejo Steven ¿ok?-termino

-si. Gracias rose-dije y ella me sonrió con mucho cariño

-vámonos a casa. Tratare de no pensar en lo que me contaste para que Edward no te bombardee con preguntas y no te preocupes, no dejare que alguien te haga daño. Les diré a todos que tu no quieres hablar de lo que te pasa, para que nadie te pregunte-dijo y yo le agradecí nuevamente

-no hay problema. Ahora, ya sabes las reglas para que te lleve a casa en mi espalda. Sostente-dijo y me monto en su espalda


	5. Chapter 5

No quise cerrar los ojos, no me causo nauseas, pero si me asusto un poquito. En menos de lo pensado ya estábamos en la casa cullen. Llegamos pero no había nadie. Me senté en un mueble de la sala y suspire. Nada se me hizo raro ya que además de que era tal cuál estaba en mi cabeza, no me sentía de humor como para sorprenderme.

-¿quieres algo para tomar o quieres que les llame a los demás para que vengan?-dijo Rosalie sentándose con migo

-quisiera hablar con los demás primero que todo-dije y ella me extendió el teléfono después de marcar a algún teléfono que no supe de quien era

-¿hola?-dijo Alice

-hola Alice, soy bella

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Esta bien? ¿Con quien estas? ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la cafetería?-dijo atropelladamente cosa que me causo gracia

-respondiendo ordenadamente al bombardeo de preguntas. Estoy en tu casa, estoy bien, estoy con la única persona que les hace falta-respondí mirando a Rosalie y sonriéndole, ella me sonrió también- y no me siento lista para contestar la última pregunta-dije en un susurro triste. Rosalie me quito el teléfono

-hola Alice…si…en el bosque…en un árbol caído…si…bastante…hablar…ok…no hay problema…no creo que sea el momento…tal vez no…bien…ok…no hay problema…adiós-dijo y colgó

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunte

-me pidió que te mantuviera aquí para su ida de compras con la nueva bella-dijo haciendo un gesto de desaprobación

-esta bien-dije y ella me miro-tal vez necesito distraerme un poco

-¿te acompaño?-dijo

-solo si tu quieres y no tienes nada planeado para hoy-dije sonriéndole dándole entender que no era necesario

-bien. Pero, que tal si le hacemos una broma a emmet-dijo maliciosamente

-mmm, no me tente rose. Continua-dije y ella sonrió maliciosamente. Parecíamos unas niñas pequeñas con millones de travesuras en la cabeza

-ellos se demoran unos 5 minutos en llegar, hay tiempo de una bromita inocente-dijo y comenzamos a hacer con las manos como el Sr. Burns de los Simpson

-jajajajajaja. Ok, comencemos. Que tienes en la cabeza rose-dije y ella me llevo corriendo para el cuarto de emmet y ella

- emmet y yo tenemos planes para esta noche. Que tal si ponemos pastel aquí-dijo señalando debajo de la cama-y en su ropa. Y me refiero a toda su ropa-termino

-me parece bien, aunque un poco suave. Ve por la torta, ya te contare como debes actuar para que se tome esto de la torta como una broma debe tomarse y no como emmet cullen se lo tomaría si tienen una noche de pasión loca- ella hizo un amague de soldado y desapareció

Cají sus zapatos y al darme vuelta rose me miraba

-listo, lo de la cama ya esta-dijo y al mirar la cama no la vi distinta en lo absoluto. Ni una gotita de agua, perfectamente tendida

-bien, ahora hay que echarle a los zapatos-dije y ella asintió

Al aproximarse y acercar la torta recordé a Alice. De seguro nos matara pero valdrá la pena. En menos de un minuto ya estaba echa la broma. Pusimos torta en la mitad de la ropa interior de emmet, en casi todos sus pantalones y ya que rose menciono una chaqueta que a el le fascinaba pero que ella y la demás familia odiaba, también la untamos, solo que a esta le pusimos chocolate, fresas y para que no se pudiera recuperar, le hicimos algunas rasgaduras y copiamos una carta que decía: _necesitábamos una travesura, y quien mejor que tu para hacerla. Te queremos mucho…bella y rose…xoxoxo_

-ok. Cuando llegue la hora de su noche loca, debes hacerte la difícil. Hazte como la que no quieres, pero la que quieres al mismo tiempo. Luego invéntate algo como para hacerlo ponerse los zapatos y alguna de la ropa interior

-si jefa-dijo rose de nuevo haciendo amagos de soldado

-cuando se lancen a la cama, tienes que hacerte la brava cuando la crema te toque y hacerte la que no te crees para nada que no fue su idea. Luego hazle poner su chaqueta y cuando lea la nota, sigues con tu noche de pasión en donde quieras. Hasta podrían hacer juegos con lo de la broma. Y si no me equivoco emmet se querrá vengar y como va a estar demasiado excitado como para buscarme entonces podrán hacerlo como nunca lo han hecho-dije y ella sonrió tan maliciosamente como yo, fácilmente podríamos pasar por dos psicópatas planeando algo

Al rato la puerta sonó y tuvimos que bajar. Al llegar a la planta baja todos me abrazaron menos una persona: Edward. El estaba recostado en la pared, totalmente serio, mirando al vacio

-¿Edward?-dije pero el no me miro

Eso me dolió mucho, yo lo había echo sufrir y por eso estaba bravo con migo. Era de lo peor, era el primer día que estaba aquí y ya los había preocupado a todos. Camine lentamente a donde el estaba. Le toque el brazo, pero el no se movió. Me sentí muy mal, quería llorar, pero yo tenia la culpa y no el

-Edward, quiero pedirte perdón por dejarte solo y preocuparte tanto al irme al bosque sola-dije con la cabeza baja y mi voz se quebró varias veces-en serio lo siento mucho. Yo solo quería estar sola y mientras estaba sentada en ese árbol se me fue el tiempo volando. Lo lamento mucho

Vi que Edward solo cerró los ojos. Me gire hacia todos y vi a Jasper parado lejos de todos. Ellos también se merecían una disculpa

-perdónenme ustedes también. En vedad lo lamento mucho. No quería preocuparlos a ninguno, no fue mi intención-dije y Alice me sonrío

-no importa bella, querías estar sola, estabas triste y cuando estés lista para contarnos porque te escucharemos-dijo Alice

-no importa bella. Además, todo esto me servirá un poco para algunos planes que tenemos rose y yo-dijo emmet mirándola seductoramente, aproveche eso y mire a rose sonriendo con malicia, ella me devolvió la sonrisa cuando el se hubo volteado

-cariño, no importa, pero trata de no volverlo a hacer-dijo esme maternal mente

-ok, lo intentare-dije un poco seria

Entonces escuche a Edward reír por lo bajo. Lo voltee a mirar y el me miro bastante feliz

-bella, no hay que perdonar-dijo abrazándome-vámonos a tu casa

Sentí algo que me cogía del brazo y me empujaba hacia atrás, si, adivinaron…era Alice con cara de poco amigos y se notaba que no se dejaría vencer jajajaja…hay quería tanto verla haciendo esto

-¿y mi día de compras que? No señor, ella se viene con migo, y no recibiré un no por respuesta-dijo ella con una cara que me dio miedo en verdad y por lo que estaba pensando ella a Edward también por que hizo una cara….que ni para que les cuento…uf hasta escalofríos tengo…


	6. la verdad salio a la luz

Alice me llevo de compras y para ser honesta no fue tan malo. Compramos vestidos, me medí un millón de cosas, algunas me gustaban otras no, pero ¿Qué más da? Era genial comprar con Alice. Incluso ella sabia que cosas serian estupendas para bailes antiguos…tal vez ella estuvo en uno cuando era humana, pero eso nunca lo sabremos. Llegamos a la casa cullen riéndonos de un chico que iba en bicicleta y se nos quedo viendo y se choco con un poste y cuando vimos a la demás familia nos miraban como dos bichos raros…como cuando ves dos cucarachas jugando a escondidas y no se esconden de ti…así mismito.

-¿Qué?-dije

-mmm bella… ¿te estas riendo después de ir de compras con Alice?-dijo Edward poniendo cara de tonto…casi chorreo baba si no fuera porque Alice me dio un codazo en las costillas…

-¡AUCH!-la mire y ella se rio con cara de "lo siento"-no Edward, no me rio, hago muecas con el rostro… ¡obvio me estoy riendo!...

"¡POOOM!"

Escuchamos un ruido y una carcajada y al darnos la vuelta emmet estaba tirado en el piso muerto de la risa. Poco a poco todos comenzamos a reírnos, incluyendo a Edward que me miro extraño y luego se comenzó a reír también.

Alice y yo subimos a su habitación y guardamos la ropa de ella en su gigantesco closet. me entrego unas bolsas y me dijo que le diría a Edward que llegara las demás luego. Edward me llevo a casa y me besó cuando nos despedimos. Llegue y Charlie aun no había llegado, me alegro pero no porque no estuviera, si no porque podría dormir un rato ante de que llegara Edward.

Subí, me duche, y me dormí. Me despertó un golpetazo y cuando abrí los ojos m di cuenta que era Edward. Sonreí y el también sonrió. Tenia un brillo en los ojos tan hermoso que casi me derretí

-hola bella-susurro en mi oído

-hola Edward-susurre por falta de aire

-te tengo una sorpresa-dijo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo, era azul rey, y mediana, asi que no podía ser un anillo o una manilla-quiero regalarte esto. Lo compre hace poco, nadie lo sabia ni siquiera Alice. Quiero que lo tengas para que te acuerdes de mí en cada momento

-¿Por qué se lo da ahora?-susurre mas para mi que para el, pero escucho

-tu cambio de parecer con Alice me hizo pensar que tal ves me aceptabas un regalo de este tipo. Y me lo aceptes o no quiero que lo conserves…-lo interrumpí con un beso

-si lo acepto, pero no quiero regalos en los que gastes mucho dinero, ¿ok?-dije en sus labios y el asintió

Hablamos de un millón de cosas: de las estrellas, del día de compras, de su madre, de tonterías sin sentido, hacia bromas de vez en cuando y el se reía, cuando llego Charlie me hice la dormida y luego de que se fuera a comer afuera la cafetería del pueblo, seguimos hablando de tonterías hasta que me dormí con el a mi lado.

4 meses después

De nuevo estaba hablando con migo misma, con mi cuerpo quiero decir, el real. Ya no podía mas, estos meses habían sido maravillosos, me había encariñado demasiado con los cullen, con el pueblo, y Edward…bueno, ya o era una obsesión, un chico con el rostro mas bello, ya sentía cosas reales por el y no quería mentirles mas…no quería engañar a las únicas personas que me hacían sentir viva y feliz completamente

-diles la verdad, ya ha llegado el omento de que vuelvas-dijo mi yo con voz aburrida

-¿Qué pretendes que les diga?-ella abrió los ojos y se volvió pálida

.marcela…-la interrumpí

-"no soy bella swan. Le pedí a una estrella fugaz ser ella y me lo cumplió. Ahora los quiero demasiado como para engañarlos. Ah! Bella esta en mi cuerpo en Colombia, pero quiero quedarme por que ya para mi son muy importantes y a Edward lo amo de verdad" si será súper sencillo…

-lo fue-susurro una voz masculina que reconocí al instante

-Edward….


	7. la verdad salio a la luz 2

4 meses después

De nuevo estaba hablando con migo misma, con mi cuerpo quiero decir, el real. Ya no podía mas, estos meses habían sido maravillosos, me había encariñado demasiado con los cullen, con el pueblo, y Edward…bueno, ya o era una obsesión, un chico con el rostro mas bello, ya sentía cosas reales por el y no quería mentirles mas…no quería engañar a las únicas personas que me hacían sentir viva y feliz completamente

-diles la verdad, ya ha llegado el omento de que vuelvas-dijo mi yo con voz aburrida

-¿Qué pretendes que les diga?-ella abrió los ojos y se volvió pálida

.marcela…-la interrumpí

-"no soy bella swan. Le pedí a una estrella fugaz ser ella y me lo cumplió. Ahora los quiero demasiado como para engañarlos. Ah! Bella esta en mi cuerpo en Colombia, pero quiero quedarme por que ya para mi son muy importantes y a Edward lo amo de verdad" si será súper sencillo…

-lo fue-susurro una voz masculina que reconocí al instante

-Edward…

-¿Quién eres? Quiero la verdad y la quiero ¡AHORA!-cuando gritó "ahora" hizo que mis huesos temblaran a un grado que creí imposible, ahora estaba viendo a un Edward totalmente distinto al que había conocido, leído e incluso del que me había enamorado; pero el merecía saber la verdad, saber con quien se había besado, reído, abrazado y con quien había abierto su corazón de una forma tan desinteresada y completa, a quien le había mostrado su lado divertido

-me llamo marcela soto, soy de Colombia…

-ahórratelo, dime donde esta bella, mi bella-me dolió lo que dijo y me saco de casillas, quería estamparle a su bella en la cara y hacer que se largara de mi casa…pero había un problema: esa no era ni mi casa, ni mi cuerpo, ni mi voz, no era yo y mucho menos el era mío. Saque fuerzas para relajar los músculos de mi cara que se tensaron al escucharlo y cerré los ojos

-esta en Colombia, en mi cuerpo, esta viviendo mi vida al igual que yo la suya-dije aun con los ojos cerrados, repitiéndome una y otra vez que el no era mío, que yo no era suya, que nada de esto era realidad y que muy pronto regresaría a casa y todo seria como antes, cosa que no me ayudaba porque yo lo ultimo que quería era irme

-debe de estar muy asustada-susurro agarrándose el pelo como si se lo fuera a arrancar

-no lo sabe-me miro-no sabe lo que pasa, quiero decir, ella tiene mis recuerdos, mis pensamientos, mis talentos, en pocas palabras no sabe ni que se lama Isabella

-marcela, es mejor que le digas todo rápido, debes tomar la decisión y no tienes mucho tiempo para eso-no me había dado cuenta de que mi cuerpo, o mi conciencia aun seguía ahí. Me había olvidado de ella por completo. Asentí a modo de respuesta

-el día en que bella comenzó a vestirse distinto, el día en que ella comenzó a comportarse mas divertida, espontanea e inmadura, el día de la cafetería, desde ese día yo estoy aquí y…Edward lo siento mucho de verdad, yo nunca pensé que esto pasaría; es mas, yo pensaba que los deseos a las estrellas eran tonterías inventadas por estúpidos soñadores que…

-tu eres así-dijo mirándome con una desolación que me conmovió, quería lanzarme en sus brazos, arrodillarme a pedirle disculpas, pero no lo haría, yo simplemente no era capaz después de todo lo que había echo, después de todo lo que le mentí-tu eres soñadora, divertida, espontanea e incluso me atrevería a decir que hermosa, tu eres de las que siguen su corazón antes que a su mente; pero…nunca pensé que llegara a…que llegara a pensar que tu eras bella. Bella no es así…yo quiero pensar, nos vemos luego-dijo y estaba segura de que el estaba a punto de llorar, porque para mi ya era demasiado tarde

-Edward…por favor…-dije pero el salto por la ventana y desapareció en la obscuridad

Me abrace a mi misma ahogando sollozos en mi garganta, mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos como cataratas, mojando mi rostro, mi cuello y metiéndose por mi camisa quemando mi piel cual si fuera acido


End file.
